Incidents, Homes, games and confessions
by MTVCCVC
Summary: Diana follows Bruce on one patrol, intent on testing her new stealhtiness, but ends up seeing something she didn't want to... they both admit that they are tired of playing games... rated T just in case
1. Incidents

A/N : When I think of batman, the one that comes to mind is the 1992 Batman animated series, and mask of the phantasm. Same goes for the other characters that stared in the show like Catwoman, Batgirl, Robin, the Joker and Harley and so on... That being said, his suit in my mind is more similar to the one in Batman: Arkham Asylum. So when reading, just so you know, that's how I envision them. I'd love to have seen how Diana would look in that animation style, and while I might play with that image in my head, the Justice League WW is good, though her looks in the comics (the most recent ones, like Blackest night) are also excellent...

* * *

Diana and Bruce had been dating for next to eight months and it was going very well, even if the beginnings were a bit shaky, both were committing, both would help each other whenever and in whichever way they could, professional and personal. Batman would lessen his guard around her. He taught her in much of his skills, for several reasons, not the least of which because she was quite stubborn and very good in convincing him to do what she wanted.

One night, Diana had decided to put her 'newfound skills' to use, and who would be a better test than Bruce himself. She told him she some work to do tonight and a few hours after he left she followed him.

When she found him he was busy observing something through his binoculars, so she had the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him. Knowing his extremely observant nature, she had decided to track him from further than she actually felt was needed.

Hours later, finally some excitement broke the monotony of constant stake outs. Not that she minded. Even from far away that she couldn't hear him, she enjoyed watching him, even if cloaked in his cape. His broad shoulders were her reference points. She knew what every millimeter his shoulders moved meant. And that's how she knew that now something was going on, something that caught the Dark Knight's attention more than the usual criminals.

Wondering what had aroused her dear dark hero's interest, she followed him, keeping enough distance to not alert him to her presence. Not long after, she also spotted what had made the Caped Crusader start the hunt. The figure he was chasing was fast, agile, slender, with pointy ears. As they briefly step into what little moonlight past by the buildings, she could see that Batman was in pursuit of Selina Kyle, the Catwoman.

He told her of Selina. Told her what he felt for her once. What she felt for him once. As she observed the two, she couldn't help noticing how the villainess's lines were ever so finely pronounced by her skin tight grayish costume. Two thoughts went through her head. The first being that she could surprise Bruce by putting on something similar. She smiled. And the second was a slight jealousy at the fatale kitten, as she had the attention of her Batman, and not Diana. True jealousy was nowhere near her mind. She trusted him, she loved him, as she knew he did her too.

Just as she thought of that, she remembered unwillingly the unpleasant situation she found herself in with him 5 weeks back. They were in Wayne Manor, moving around, doing nothing special, merely enjoying each other's company. For no particular reason, she entered his embrace and after enjoying the closeness for a few moments, she whispered to him in her most loving voice, with the most loving look she could give him.

"I love you, Bruce."

Her words struck him surprised, but with obvious joy in his eyes. He couldn't move his look of her eyes, her smile. He fully immersed himself in the moment, the emotions, her. They were happy. Finally he pulled her closer to himself and hugged her strongly, yet gently, to him as if he'd never let go.

When she could eventually feel his hug loosen enough so she could look at him, her gaze met two ever so beautiful eyes looking at her as if she was the whole world, which in his eyes she truly was. She could see more than just the adoration he had for her in his eyes in that moment. She could see him wanting to tell her he loved her too, but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't say anything. He tried several times and each time she saw his eyes filled with thoughts that troubled him. Some tense minutes past, until she finally broke it saying: "It's okay. You can tell me when you're ready", she comforted him, his gaze turning to a apologetic look, and before he could say anything, she said: "I said it's okay."

After that incident, not much had changed between them. He was the same, aside from seeming lost in his thoughts more often than usual. But after 5 weeks of waiting, she began to wonder whether he will ever be able to tell her he loved her, whether he'd admit it to her and himself, let himself be vulnerable with her. Whether he'd...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Batman finally cornering Catwoman, and she knew that a fight was imminent. She wanted to see how Bruce would handle it, she was after all a woman he once loved. The scuffle between the two masked opponents was dragged on, as neither was willing to commit themselves to fully attacking one another, whether because of weariness of each another, or maybe some feelings that were left behind.

After finally realizing that there was no way to clear her way of the Dark Knight Selina decided to change tactics. She stood up from her combat stance, and looked flirtily at Batman, started moving enticingly towards him. Diana couldn't believe what she was seeing. Did that woman actually think that would work on Batman? Maybe back when he was single it would have had some effect, but there's no way her Bruce would let that woman get close to him now. No wa...

Her thoughts simply vanished when she saw the femme fatale put her hands around the neck of her Batman. Why did he not stop her? She grabbed the ledge of the building from which she was watching the two such that the bricks started cracking under her fingers. She couldn't stand the flirtatious look those green eyes were directing at her Bruce, especially from the distance they were from him. When Catwoman drew closer and closer to kissing the Dark Crusader, Diana assumed that now he'd intervene and stop her. He wouldn't allow her to... kiss... him...

The bricks under her fist turned to dust as she watched how Catwoman was kissing Batman. HER Batman. She could barely keep her fury in check, when to make things even worse, batman placed his hands on Selinas hips, from where they traveled upwards over her ribs, shoulders up her arms until the handcuffs he placed on them clickered. The realization of what he had just done infuriated both women. How dare he deceive her like that? How dare he let that woman touch him, let alone kiss him?

After dropping Selina of with the police, batman aimed his grapple at the roof of one of the buildings. As he climbed up he was greeted with a very angry view of a quite displeased Amazon princess. Surprised to see her, not to mention the way she looked at him he didn't know what else to say except acknowledge her being there by speaking her name.

"Diana" he said in his stoic voice.

"What was that just there? Why were you kissing that woman?" Diana just barely managed not to raise her voice.

He raised an eyebrow, taunting here into further explaining here query.

"Why were you kissing Catwoman back there?" she exclaimed noticeably irritated by Bruce's gesture and lack of an explanation.

"To get her into a position so I could handcuff her" he said in a almost unnoticeably less stoic voice, realizing that wonder woman was indeed talking about what he had hoped was not the case.

"You could have done that just as, if not easier had you taken her down in the fight."

At first he said nothing, as he didn't know how to answer that. But then he said: "You don't have to worry. It didn't mean anything. It was merely a distraction tactic. I don't care for her anymore. You've nothing to be jealo..."

Before he could finish his sentence, wonder woman barked at him: "You think I'm jealous? You think the only reason I would be angry at you for kissing another woman was jealousy? How about the fact that we're in a relationship, a long and working relationship?"

"Diana, you know how I feel about you. You know that meant nothing to me. You are the only woman that means something to me. In fact, you mean everything to me."

Just as Diana was about to reply, an explosion went off in the vicinity. They looked in the direction of where the sound came, then at each other. "This isn't over yet, Bruce! Now, what's going on?" He took out his binoculars, and as he was zooming into where a lot of commotion was happening he told his angry girlfriend: "No real names when out on a mission, princess."

She gave him an angry glare, even if he couldn't see it. "The Joker, Harley and a few henchmen are robbing a jewelry store."

"Have you kissed her as well?" Diana angrily asked.

"No" he exclaimed, pausing for a moment to observe something through his binoculars. "She kissed me, once. Well, technically twice."

Surprised by the answer she wasn't expecting, Diana had no idea how to reply.

"Go back to the mansion, Diana. I'll be back in an hour and we can talk about this then."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"I don't need your help" Bruce answered faster and harsher than even he expected.

"I didn't ask if you needed help, I asked if you wanted my help."

"Just go home, Diana."

"Home?" she asked, slightly confused. She thought she knew what he meant, but had to be sure.

"Wayne Manor." , he said, his mind obviously more focused on how he planned to dispatch the Joker, as he pulled out his grapple and swung into action.

"Home?" she repeats aloud, while thinking how this is the first time Bruce called Wayne manor her home, and thus, THEIR home. Confused, but joyous, she flew towards Wayne manor, "her home".


	2. Back Home

Finally arriving at Wayne Manor, Diana couldn't help being confused at what to think of it all.

She told him she loved him, she could see that he loved her, but he couldn't tell her. Then he goes and kisses Catwoman, and then he calls Wayne manor her, their home. True, they had been together for nearly eight months now, and she wasn't expecting him to open up to her just like that. But seeing his eyes say it, but him not able to had confused her. Would he ever be able to let her in completely, let her get as close to him as she wanted, let himself get closer to her as they both wanted. These thoughts sowed insecurity in the strength of their relationship.

Yet still, when she remembered how he called Wayne Manor their home, she couldn't help but be joyous. Though she has been sleeping over fairly regularly the last two months neither of them referred to the mansion as her home. What did it mean that he called it her home? Did he consider her a part of his life now, or had he only gotten used to her presence in the mansion? Yet more insecurity, more worries.

And then she remembered her. Selina. Catwoman. After what she witnessed, she wouldn't even want to fathom that woman getting within even five meters of Bruce. Why did he kiss her? Was it really just a ruse? He could have defeated her and then handcuffed her. Maybe he still had some feelings for her and didn't want to hurt her? Or maybe he cared more for that woman than he said, or was even willing to admit, to her or himself? She raged at the very thought of that woman, not the least bit because it made her this insecure.

Strolling by the study, Alfred saw Wonder Woman's nervousness. He couldn't help himself.

"Is there something I can help you with, madam?"

"Oh, Alfred...", she answered after a few seconds. She was lost so deep in her thoughts that it took a few moments for her to even register the kind man. „I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear you." She forced a smile to reassure Alfred that everything was fine, but he could see her worry and insecurity in her eyes. The usual overwhelming, full of life shine of her blue eyes had disappeared.

"Young lady, if you wish, I'd be glad if you confide in me with your troubles. I can hardly be of help if I don't know what's burdening you."

Diana opened her mouth ready to reassure this sweet old man that all was fine, but just as she was to speak she found that she was tired of it all. Tired of pretending, turning away, ignoring. She needed to know.

"Alfred, do you think Bruce and I have a future together?", she asked, not elaborating on anything.

"I'm sorry, madam. That is something I cannot answer. All I can say for certain is that I've never seen Master Bruce as happy as when he is around you. He loves you, of that I am certain."

"I know he loves me, Alfred. At least, I think I know he loves me. And I think he also knows that, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it."

Alfred walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and tried to reassure her with his kind look.

"I know he is hard to deal with, and I'm sorry that all I can offer as advice is patience, but I promise you, he will come around. He's been doing it ever since he met you."

Diana looked up at him and smiled. She still needed to think about it all, but no one knows Bruce better than Alfred, and she could trust his words.

"Thank you, Alfred. I think I'll go 'home'."

"Very well, madam. Good night."


	3. No more games

The fight with Joker was over quickly. He had promised Diana he'd be back in an hour, and even knowing what conversation awaited him, he wouldn't break a promise he made her. Now that he was almost there he realized that he doesn't really know what to tell her. He told her already that kissing Catwoman meant nothing to him, that she was the only who means everything to him. What more does he need to say?

Or is his kissing Selina even the real issue. Could there be something else, and she's only wenting on the Catwoman thing? If so, what would it be? What has he done, or rather, failed to do?

Of course. It's been 5 weeks since it happened, 5 weeks it's been constantly on his mind, only to forget it now. She told him the three words he wanted to hear since, since... he can't even remember. So much had he wanted to hear those words that wishing to hear them became something usual in his mind, as if it was always there. And he wanted to tell her the same words too, but he couldn't. Something stopped him. Something he couldn't understand, something he didn't want to admit. The worst part being that it didn't stop him just that one time. He tried to tell her 5 other times that week alone, and every time something stopped him from saying those words.

Finally the car arrives. He exits and looks around the cave, hoping to find her somewhere. He couldn't see her. He walks to the computer and opens a picture of her to at least make himself feel slightly better. He hears the grandfather clock move, opening the way down to the cave. He hears footsteps, and knows it's not her.

"Welcome back, sir."

"Thank you, Alfred. Is Diana here?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen here in the mansion lately, Master Bruce. I think she said something about going home."

"What do you mean 'going home'?" Bruce turned towards him, in surprise and confusion. "I told her to come back here! I told her to go ...", and he realized the exact words he used.

"Master Bruce?", Alfred asked, obviously confused.

"I told her to go 'home', Alfred. Home. But I meant here, I meant OUR home." He turns around and looks into the beautiful blue eyes on the picture, rests his arms on the computer and his body on them. "I thought she... Does she not..."

Alfred knew what was going through his head, but he also knew that there was nothing he could tell him.

"She should know. No, she knows. Even if I can't say it..."

"Say what, sir?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Alfred."

"I'm afraid I don't know, Master Bruce. What is it you can't say?" Alfred goaded him, he had had enough of this.

"That I LOVE HER! That I LOVE HER, Alfred!" he yells, drawing out a hidden smile from his surrogate father.

"I'm tired, Alfred." he said with a voice that conveyed the truthfulness of his statement.

"Tired, Bruce?"

"I'm tired of this, Alfred. Tired of pretending, tired of you not telling me what I've got coming to me, tired of these games. Tell me, Alfred, why can't I tell her?"

Alfred drew a breath, and his face acquired a slightly angry expression. „Because you are a fool and a coward, Bruce!"

He wasn't so much surprised at the words. He would have chosen the same. What did surprise him was the harshness of Alfred's tone. He stood silent looking down at the keyboard, yet not at it.

"She's not like Ms. Beaumont, Bruce."

"You're right, Alfred. She's not like Andrea. Than what am I so afraid of?"

'Beaumont? Andrea? He hasn't told me of her.', she thinks to herself hiding in the shadows. She had planned to meet him as he entered the cave, but as she heard him coming, every thought that had been torturing her the whole night came back into her head. So she hid, not being able to stand before him, for reasons she could barely understand herself. 'But he finally sai...', Her thoughts interrupted by the continuation of the conversation between „father and son".

"I don't know what you're afraid of, Bruce. You've noticed yourself that you have nothing to fear with Miss Diana. And that's something new to you. Finally, things are just fine, and it scares you that you actually can be happy." Upon hearing these words, Bruce looked down and realized all of it. He knew it all already, but it took the harsh tone from his good mannered step father to make it sink in.

He finally looks up. "I have to tell her, Alfred. Soon, very soon. No, not soon, but NOW. I should have told her a long time ago!"

"I couldn't agree more, Bruce" said Alfred with a smile and patting him on the shoulders.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"My pleasure, Master Bruce."

"Come, Alfred. I need to find her and tell her!" and both men started running up the stairs and just as they were to make it through the door they heard a heavenly voice from the shadows behind them: "Tell me what?"


	4. Confession

"Come, Alfred. I need to find her and tell her!" and both men started running up the stairs and just as they were to make it through the door they heard a heavenly voice from the shadows behind them: „Tell me what?"

Both men's feet froze. They turned around and there she was. Even in the shadows, her beauty radiated the entire room. After a few moments to regain himself, he took of his cape and cowl.

"Alfred, take care of this, please."

"Very well, Sir. Miss Diana.", and he return down to take care of the items he was entrusted with.

Bruce jumped to where the woman of his dream was, put his left hand on her shoulder and took her hand in his right. He looked into her eyes and she saw a look full of adoration for her.

"Come with me" he said and led her out of the cave, up the main stairs, through the master bedroom and onto the balcony. The morning had not yet come, the night sky was still prevalent, though the first rays of dawn were visible on the horizon. He put his arms behind her back and pulled her closer to himself. She put her hand on his chest, so he couldn't pull her completely towards him. She looked at him and saw that his eyes hadn't changed. He was still looking at her as if she was everything and except for her there was nothing at all. In his eyes, it truly was that way. She looked at him with a loving, if slightly confused look. He was supposed to tell her something, so what is he waiting...

"Diana, I... I..." he stopped and took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes, that showed a slight fright at his stopped confession. "Diana, I love you so much. I love you more than words can say."

Her mouth formed a smile, her hands went from his chest to around his neck. Her head lay on his shoulder, he rested his on her hair, which he was stroking with his left hand while holding her strongly to him, as if he'd never let go. After some minutes they released each other just enough so they could put their lips together and the kiss they shared lasted, and lasted.

When their lips eventually parted, Diana spoke first: "Bruce, I'm happy you finally said it, happier than you could possibly realize. But we still need to solve some issues."

Bruce was struck confused for a moment, but then he remembered. There was still the matter of him kissing Selina, and the understanding or misunderstanding of THEIR home.

"Bruce who is Andrea Beaumont?"

Struck by the unexpected question he took a moment to answer. "Andrea was the first , and only woman aside from you, that I could have had a future with. But life was against us. There were... problems. After that I..."

"It's okay. You can tell me the details later..." she said, stopping him from remembering that part of his past. „But there is still the thing about you kissing Catwoman..."

"Diana, I'm sor..."

"Just don't do it again. Ever. With any woman."

"Except you. But you do realize we're going to have to make you Bruce Wayne's official girlfriend then, right?"

"Always thinking of your reputation as a playboy, huh?" she smiled.

"Somebody has to..." he said in his cocky voice, but turned serious soon after. "We still need to clear up what I meant when I said that you should go home..."

"You explained that you meant here." She noticed her reply had surprised him a little, and that he tried to recall. "What does that mean for us, Bruce? That you want this to be my home?"

"Our home. Diana, you are the most precious part of my life and I want you close to me no matter when, where or what."

After a short silence, Diana spoke in a teasing voice: "Well, I don't know, Bruce. This place is awfully big. We might get lost in it and not even be able to find each other during the day. I think you're going to have to persuade me some more."

"That can be arranged, princess. Though we'd have to get out of these uniforms first..." he smirked and lead her into the bedroom.

And so they did. They took of their uniforms and hid them in a special vault Bruce had built into the wall. He went to take a shower. She declined his offer to join him under the shower, but wasn't about to pass up on the opportunity to watch as water flowed down skin.

Diana slipped into a silk nightgown, and Bruce in a pair of silk pants, they laid into bed together, and after a good night kiss fell asleep in each other's embrace...

* * *

A/N : my first... review, or don't. it's up to you. I just hope you like it. i have no intentions on a continuation of this story, be that new chapter or otherwise, primarely because i've no ideas of how to expand it. if anyone has any suggestions, ideas or requests, notify me and we'll see what might be done. Enjoy


End file.
